


Rad takes a Robot

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abandonment, Boxman is a nice person don't worry., Disclaimer Rad is actually pretty innocent, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Rescue, also maybe a bit of voxman, might not seem that way in the beginning but he just doesn't want to do chores., sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rad wants nothing more than to do nothing more. While taking out the trash he meets the solution to all his problems.-Based on the idea that Boxman doesn’t recycle or reuse the parts he throws away, and often leaves perfectly working robots on the curb if they aren’t up to his standard.





	Rad takes a Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Can't promise this is going to be sfw, or be a happy-go-lucky story.

Rad rested upon a box of Skeleton Cream in the corner of the store as always. Enid at the moment tried her best to escape the customers (and basically any interaction) anyway she could. However, as they stacked up it only became more and more difficult and it soon became so crowded that various items were being knocked off the shelves. K.O. would usually help in these situations but he wasn’t here. Gar had promised to teach K.O. a couple of tricks to becoming a hero and he couldn’t miss that! So there Enid was, being more and more fed up at the task at hand before finally releasing all her emotions directly at Rad.  
“You know K.O. isn’t here yet you aren’t even helping?!” Rad lazily rubbed his eyes, “uhg..” Enid whipped a trash bag at Rad’s stomach, forcing the breath right out of him. Enid opened her mouth however didn’t get a chance to say anything before she sunk into the crowd of customers, possibly never to be see again. Radicles scurried out of there before he could share the same fate. Rad jogged to the trash before realizing it’s probably a better idea to go slowly, it would probably lengthen his life a little bit. His long, acuted ears twitched. He stopped in his tracks for a moment only to see how many people were gathered around the usual spot where Red Action, Gregg, and Drupe hung around.  
He slowly put the garbage in the trash. Colewort, sitting on an upside down shopping let out a sigh of relief. “Finally,” he traced his temples with his fingertips, “someone whos actually experienced.” Rad raised an eyebrow, he was flattered and all but equally confused. He took a few steps towards the side. “What exactly are you guys doing here?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the wall -- except the wall was 5 feet away and he was leaning on nothing, almost causing him to trip over (though he didn’t stop leaning, it’s either go big or go home).  
Colewort sighed once more and started to explain. Apparently, there was something going down at Boxmore, though this time it was different. Drupe supposedly was walking by Boxmore’s garbage can, holding a drink of some sort. She decided the quickest way to dispose of it was to simply throw it in Boxman’s garbage, bad choice. When she did she heard not a metal clink but the sound of soft, organic skin being hit, followed by a very realistic (though, all the bots had organic like voices) ouch. Drupe ran away, telling everyone she knew that Boxman had murdered somebody.  
Rad severely doubted that Boxman could murder anybody, but it was worth a shot, anything to get out of the store, really. He sighed, still keeping up the nonchalant act even though his back felt like breaking right there. He dug his hands into his pockets, strutting in the most badass way he could possibly muster. Yeah, he’s seen it all, nothing phased him anymore. He’s mysterious~. Rad was forced to take on a goofy smile, which was kind of cute but definitely not what he was going for, not like anyone was looking at his face anyways.  
As soon as he got close to Boxmore he decided it would be of his best intentions not be seen. He stayed close to the wall, shimming towards the back of Boxmore until he tripped. He crawled the rest of the short way. The dumpster was already open, held up by what looked to be solar panels. Rad took a closer look inside, he jumped a bit at the sight. Attached to those solar panels was a surprisingly soft looking Raymond bot. His stomach twisted, it looked perfectly fine, and it was off. He poked it. No “ouch”s, “hey”s, or laser cannons. He glared at it for a moment before wrapping his arms around it’s, forcing it out of the garbage roughly. Defiantly dead, he would have reacted by now. This bot was different from the other Raymonds. It was bulkier, to say the least. This one had hips, similar to Shannon's, yet kept it’s thin, tube like waste. It seemed a bit bigger and heavier and wasn’t make of metal, instead soft, human like skin. Besides that it was mainly identical, excluding the solar panels which looked as if they could be tucked in.  
He shoved the Raymond bot underneath is shirt -- it wasn’t a great cover, mainly because it was a crop top. He decided to just run for it. He got out his keys and unlocked the doors to his van sprinting and hopping right into the van. Maybe he was acting impulsively but he felt a strong urge to bring the bot in. It could work as an amazing inside source into what made these robot’s tick, and if he could get it on how could he possibly deny a robot slave? Okay, bad phrasing, robot pal, Rad is not Boxman. He would treat any robot he had with care, it could do his job for him for fucksake he’d apperciate it! Rad looked down at the Raymond bot. Now what? He ran his fingers through Raymond’s hair. That was soft, just like his skin. Should he show his discoveries? He never would have found this without the help of Drupe, maybe it’s only fair.  
Then again, he actually found it. It was Drupe’s fault for not going, right? He rubbed the bots back, a bit sticky, probably from whatever Drupe was drinking. Rad looked around, there were no buttons as far as he could see. He started examining Raymond, pressing down at random body parts, pulling his legs, literally anything that could turn it on. Maybe it really was broken. Suddenly the panels retracted from the bot’s back, sensing that there was no sunlight it would be useless to have them out. Okay, this things definitely alive. Rad sighed, pushing it over again.  
“Now how do I turn you on…?” He grazed his back before the sound of a windows compute turning on rung in his ears. A bit surprised he scooted backwards. “Not very... original…” Rad laid back, watching the bot rise slowly. Raymond finally opened his eyes. His head turned a couple times, examining the room before catching a glimpse of Radicles. He bowed down. “RAYMOND PROTOTYPE 42. INPUT NAME.” Rad smirked in response, he slowly got up. “Rad, your new master!” Rad laughed maniacally then yawned. “Okay, now what exactly can you do...?”


End file.
